What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?
What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try is the 4th episode of ''Blue's Clues ''from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Freddy *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika * Shovel *Pail *Ladybug *Sun (debut) *Neptune (debut) Summary Science is all around us as Steve & Blue learn about experiments and the solar system. Recap Blue & Steve are experimenting by playing Sink & Float. But Blue wants to try another experiment. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what experiment Blue wants to try. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve finds the 1st clue on water. Steve heads outside to see Shovel & Pail as they look through a magnifying glass. They find a couple of things even Steve's hand. Steve leaves as he looks through other things through the magnifying glass. He even finds a paw-print on a big roll of scotch tape. Steve didn't know until now that he saw the 2nd clue on the scotch tape. He draws it in his notebook. In the skidoo segment, Blue & Steve put on their capes as they skidoo into the picture of outer space. After that, Steve realizes that he can float in outer space. There was no gravity. Suddenly, a planet zooms past Steve. The sun appears and tells them a bit about the solar system. He explains what planets are in the solar system in a song called "The Planets Song". After the song, the sun wanted Steve to remember the planets' descriptions. Steve remembers the name of the planets but had trouble with some of the descriptions. Mercury was a hot planet. Venus is the brightest planet. Earth is the home planet. Mars is the red planet. Jupiter is most wide. Saturn's got those icy rings. Uranus spins on its side. Neptune's really windy. And Pluto is really small. Steve wanted to name the planets and now he's named them all. Steve & the sun repeated the tune once more. They each took a turn singing out a different verse. Once the song was finished, Steve & Blue had to go home. They skidoo back home. Steve finds the 3rd clue on 2 plastic bottles. Steve draws them in the notebook. He goes to the thinking chair and thinks. The clues were water, tape & 2 plastic bottles. Steve thought Blue would fill up both bottles with water and use to tape to completely cover up the bottles. That was a wasteful idea. Steve thought maybe Blue should add water into 1 of the plastic bottles and then use the scotch tape to tape both ends where the lids go and then shake the bottles until the water makes a swirly motion. The answer to Blue's Clues was the cyclone experiment/tornado experiment or the whirlpool experiment. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they get ready to make the experiment. The water was filled up. Scotch tape was taped on both ends of the bottles. Steve turns the bottles & gives them a shake. The water was spinning around just like an actual cyclone, tornado or a whirlpool. After the experiment was done, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *Science would be a better episode title. *The word Cyclone is another way of saying Tornado. So, the answer would also be the Tornado Experiment. *The "Planets" song in this episode is available on the album Dance and Sing: The Best of Nick Jr. *Blue's barking from "Snack Time" is used in the Mailtime Song instead of the one from "Blue's Favorite Song". Goofs *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero and Jenna Marie Castle is credited as Jenna Castle. Gallery What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_001.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_002.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_003.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_004.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_005.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_006.jpg Strike 3 clue 1/3.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_007.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_008.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_009.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_010.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_011.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_012.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_013.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_014.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_015.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_016.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_017.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_018.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_019.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_020.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_021.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_022.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_023.jpg Blue's_Clues_Season_2_Episode_4.PNG Shigo Correio Geemo (Experiment).gif|Spanish dub Mailtime (click for animation) Correio Season 2 What Does Experiment Blue Want To Try.png What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_024.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_025.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_026.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_027.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_028.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_029.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_030.jpg The worried experiment.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1997 Category:Steve Episodes